


Do I Make You Happy?

by Purpletears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Engagement, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpletears/pseuds/Purpletears
Summary: "Did I make you happy?" Ushijima asks, shy and child-like.





	Do I Make You Happy?

Ushijima is softly kissing his neck, legs intertwined with his own. It’s too much, Oikawa thinks, too perfect.

And it seems like his lover can read his mind because Ushijima looks at him, smiling so brightly and honestly that there’s no way he’s dreaming this. He kisses him right on the lips, fully, demanding. He can’t breath and it’s a mixture of relief and utter fear. It’s a fear he can exactly explain, the fear of loving Ushijima so much it makes him physically sick. And its scary, so fucking scary.

It’s silly, he feels paralyzed and his muscles are tense.

"Hey," Ushijima sounds so sweet and patient. "it’s okay." He says. He really can read Oikawa’s mind.

Ushijima is back to kissing his neck until a little bite makes him jump on the bed. Ushijima laughs and Oikawa has to smile, it’s like they’re two teenagers in some sort of sordid love affair no one should know about—not even their friends knew about.

Except that now everyone knows. And they want this, they want everything that comes with being open and public.

It’s perfect. It’s real. What else can he possibly need?

Oikawa starts a kiss now, and pours everything into it. It’s silly but he wants everything, all at once, and it’s too much but not enough and somehow this is making him dizzy with need, love, desire, delight. He can take it. At the same time, he can’t, it’s all rushing at him full force.

"I love you." He whispers into Ushijima’ mouth. And keeps repeating it through several kisses until Ushijima moves away enough as to hear him properly.

"Love you too." Fuck, that smirk drives him crazy so completely. “I love you.”

They don’t need to do anything else right now more than lie in bed, naked, enjoying each other. Skin to skin. And Warm and alive.

"I know," Oikawa answers and claws at his back, thrusting up and feeling every muscle, every inch of skin. It seems like Oikawa can’t stop smiling and maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the happiness. Maybe both. It’s the kind of day when happiness and alcohol are all around, that’s that.

No pressure, just them and free time. Perfect.

Ushijima thrust down at him and resumes kissing him, his chin now, his cheeks. Finally, his lips. There’s something so indecipherable in Oikawa’s taste, on his lips, Ushijima knows. And he’s addicted to it. He loves it. He loves everything this man has to offer.

"I cried you know?" Oikawa confesses out of the blue with a big smile.

"What?"

"When you proposed." He clarifies. Ushijima rises an eyebrow, questioning. "Yeah, well, I waited until I was alone but… yes, I cried."

"What? Why? Was it really that bad?"

Oikawa bites affectionately his shoulder, reprimanding him lightly. "God sometimes Ushi, you’re so stupid." He sighed, “I cried because I was happy. I was so overwhelmed with happiness I cried…so damn much.”

It sounds so simple really. It kind a is. It’s scary to be honest, but mostly it makes him incredibly happy too.

"Did I make you happy?" Ushijima asks, shy and child-like.

"Like you don’t know." He complains. "You’ve been making me happy since the day we met—well no because I used to hate you but then I found out about your charming nature—even if it took until university for me to understand. I just… I needed you to know, okay? That you--You make me so happy. That you and I together makes me so damn ecstatic I feel like… crying." He concludes, voice cracking, and hides his face against the other man’s shoulder.

"I…"

"You don’t have to say anything." Comes the muffled reply.

"Uh." Ushijima whispers against his hair. "Thank you." When Oikawa moves away and looks at him, he adds: "For telling me. For letting me know."

"I wanted to tell you."

"I love you." He says again, so completely serious and sure of himself. "And you…" Ushijima takes Oikawa by the shoulders and turns them around so he’s now on top and the other man is lying on his back. "You make me the happiest man alive. God, we’re so sappy but it’s true. You make me so sappy you jerk." Oikawa conceded.

Ushijima laughs. “You make me sappy too.”

"We can be sappy together." He offers, smile perched on his lips. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you’re the sappiest one." Ushijima jokes, hugging him close and kissing him.

The kiss starts sweet, but then it becomes more passionate. It’s a thing, they become passionate about a lot of things, Volleyball, food, each other. And damn if Ushijima, doesn’t pour his heart into this too. Ushijima bites his lower lip and Oikawa moans, and Ushijima is ready to keep going, he can feel Oikawa writhing under him, hot and real.

"How about we..." Oikawa whispers, “Consummate our engagement?”

It’s too perfect it’s his last coherent thought before sinking himself on top of Oikawa’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave kudos and comments (comment your favorite line if you'd like)  
Yes. It's another UshiOi but I love them so hopefully, you can too.


End file.
